


Один шаг, изменивший многое

by SailorKenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenobi/pseuds/SailorKenobi
Summary: Леди Ясмин Принц, забирает у Снейпов только, что родившегося Северуса. И воспитывает как родного сына, теперь он Северус Октавиус Принц. Как измениться жизнь знаменитого зельевара, если Лили Эванс для него просто грязнокровка, Дамблдор самодур и чуть ли не враг Рода, а Том Риддл известный в магмире политик...





	1. Отправление в Хогвартс.

\- Так, Северус, сразу после распределения пришлешь мне письмо через Допси! И не надо делать такое лицо. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, вот и повторяю!  
\- Ну, мам, мы это обсуждали уже десятки раз. Как только устроюсь в подземельях Слизерина, сразу же тебе напишу, и Допси его отнесет тебе. Да и потом, что там со мной может случиться? Ведь Люц - староста, да и друзья рядом, - мать сжала губы, и Северус тяжко вздохнул.  
Быть поздним ребенком - та еще радость, а если ты еще и последняя Надежда Рода, то можно смело вешаться, вдруг в другой жизни повезет больше?  
\- Я все помню, к грязнокровкам не подходить, Дамблдора не слушать, не ронять честь Рода, хорошо учиться и писать хотя бы раз в неделю.  
\- Умница. Но еще нельзя хвастаться в познании всего. Это может тебе навредить. Не ввязывайся в драки, не нарушай режим и слушайся Люциуса, - женщина поправила юноше мантию и обняла его. - Прости, просто я очень за тебя волнуюсь. Береги себя.  
\- Я люблю тебя, мама, - Северус аккуратно обнял мать и на секунду прижался к ней, наверно, впервые задумываясь о том, что он не увидит ее вплоть до Рождества.  
И больше не будет пожеланий перед сном, тихих разговоров перед камином, когда она рассказывала ему историю их семьи, не будут ждать его книги, подготовленные Допси, в библиотеке по этикету и древним обрядам. Не будет уроков по беспалочковой магии, не будет немого укора в глазах, когда он по неосторожности разобьет вазу времен Аменемхете III, из двенадцатой династии Египетских фараонов.  
Северус поднял голову и заглянул женщине в глаза:  
\- Обещай, что будешь писать мне как можно чаще.  
\- Не сомневайся, мальчик мой. И ты тоже не забывай меня, - женщина поцеловала своего сына. - А теперь иди. Удачи, Северус, - сказала она, когда прогудел поезд.  
Леди Принц еще раз сжала мальчика в своих крепких объятиях и подтолкнула к подошедшему Люциусу. Теперь она увидит его только на каникулах. Женщина смахнула слезы и помахала ребенку на прощание.  
\- Все будет хорошо, Сев, - тепло улыбнулся почти другу Малфой, когда тот взял его за руку. - Все твои друзья уже ждут тебя в вагоне, но, если хочешь, можешь поехать со мной в вагоне старост, почитаем Шекспира.  
\- Я не знал, что ты… Это же маггловская литература, маги ее не читают, предпочитая игнорировать.  
\- Если творение прекрасно, всё равно, кто его творец. Запомни это, Северус, запомни навсегда. Но держи это знание при себе, как самое большое и дорогое сокровище, - тихо и с явной грустью прошептал Люциус, явно думая о том, что сказал бы его отец, узнав, что наследник древнего рода Малфой восхищается маггловским писателем.  
Северус сильнее сжал руку Люциуса, показывая этим незамысловатым жестом, что он его понимает, поддерживает и принимает его приглашение. В последний раз оглянувшись на стоящую с гордым видом мать, Северус вслед за другом вошел в поезд. Здесь и сейчас начиналась новая жизнь Северуса Октавиуса Принца.


	2. Воспоминания.

После того, как Леди Принц отправила своего сына в Хогвартс, она аппарировала домой в Принц-мэнор. Прекрасное поместье встретило хозяйку тишиной и покоем, ведь Октавиус еще вчера уехал по делам во Францию. Женщина отдала домовику пальто и направилась в свою комнату. Конечно, она могла заняться делами или просто почитать книгу, но почему-то ей не хотелось что-либо делать. Ленивость напала? Возможно.  
Ясмин зашла в свою комнату, взяла из бара стакан с виски и села перед камином. Странно, но после ухода Северуса, все казалось таким ... пустым? Леди сама и не заметила, как привязалась к этому мальчику, подарившему ей новую жизнь. Да, у женщины есть дочь, но та из-за своей избалованности ушла из дому, вышла замуж за магла и захотела избавиться от ребенка, отдав его в приют. Это было недопустимо. Дети – цветы жизни, а для магов они еще и наследники, над которыми трясутся еще больше, чем гоблины над своим золотом!  
Пожилая дама не могла понять, как из милой Эйлин выросла такая жестокая женщина? Неосознанно Ясмин вспомнила свою первую встречу с маленьким Северусом, но последнюю с дочерью...

Леди Принц аппарировала в дом Эйлин и Тобиаса сразу, как только получила записку от дочери. Оказывается, молодая пара решила, что им не нужен младенец, и они собрались отдать его в приют. Несмотря на то что женщина не любила Тобиаса, она не могла такое сказать про его ребенка, которого ей предстояло увидеть. Ведь кроха не виноват в том, кто его родители.   
Дама вошла в дом и сразу же услышала детский плач и ругань.  
\- Эйлин, успокой этого паршивца, или я за себя не ручаюсь!  
\- И что мне с ним делать?! Говорила тебе, лучше сразу аборт сделаю, так нет, это же дорого!  
\- Я не собираюсь тратить на него ни копейки!  
\- Как вы можете так говорить о своем ребенке?! - не выдержала Леди Принц и вмешалась в разговор.  
Она подошла к младенцу и взяла его на руки, укачивая. Странно, но ребенок сразу перестал плакать и мирно рассматривал своими черными глазками Ясмин, а она его.   
\- Наконец-то этот гаденыш успокоился! - вновь начал Тобиас. - Хоть какая-то помощь от твоей семьи, Эйлин!  
\- Вообще-то, мать, я не просила тебя приходить! - крикнула та, защищая себя.  
\- Я не позволю, чтобы мой внук рос в приюте! Если он вам не нужен, то я его заберу себе!  
\- Ну и забирай. Толку от него ноль. Все равно деньги, что Министерство выдало на него, уже закончились! - добавил Снейп.  
\- Я не хочу вас знать! - ответила дама и вышла из дома с малышом на руках.  
Это был последний разговор с дочерью и зятем, за одиннадцать лет те даже не поинтересовались судьбой Северуса. Впрочем, мальчик в них не нуждался. И Октавиус, и Ясмин относились к мальчику как к собственному. Октавиус научил Северуса разным заклинаниям и даже летать на метле! А Леди Принц - варить зелья, не забывая рассказывать о разных травах и их свойствах. Мальчик все схватывал налету, что не могло радовать его родителей. Особенно ему нравились зелья, в которых у их сына проявился талант.

И вот за одиннадцать лет у семьи Принц вырос умный, красивый, хороший мальчик. Конечно, ангелом его не назовешь, и иногда мог сделать какую-нибудь пакость, но плохим он не был. Скорее, острым на язык, но чете Принцев это всегда нравилось. Тем более, что большую часть фраз Северус взял у Октавиуса. 

Леди Принц выпила виски и отложила стакан в сторону. Так и до алкоголизма недалеко, а ей это не нужно, верно? Ведь оставлять двух самых дорогих в ее жизни мужчин из-за такой глупой причины не хотелось. Дама взглянула на часы, но те показывали только без пяти минут шестого. После она подошла к книжной полке и вытянула книгу. Уж лучше попытаться что-то читать, чем просто так сидеть, вдаваясь в апатию.


	3. Плохое предчувствие.

Том лежал на диване, наблюдая за тем, как темнота окутывает собой его кабинет. Риддл откинул голову, поудобнее устраиваясь. Мысли, что сейчас бродили в хорошенькой головке политика, были малоприятны.  
Возможно ли, что его собственная темнота ослепляет его так же, как она слепит Дамблдора. Мужчина всегда глумился над ним по этому поводу, но сейчас его собственное высокомерие мешало взглянуть на ситуацию незамутненным взглядом. С одной стороны, все происходило и шло так, как должно было, с другой же... что-то ускользало от него раз за разом, что-то важное, настолько значимое, что если сейчас он не переломит ход событий, то Абрахасу придется воспользоваться планом «Б». Правда, если он не сбежит от ужаса, поняв, чего же хочет от него друг, мысленно хмыкнул Риддл. Думать, о плане «Б» было еще хуже. Он не для этого долгие годы запрещал себе вспоминать Тайную комнату и его далекого предка. Гасил в себе желание думать, по чьей на самом деле вине погибла противная девчонка Миртл. Но сейчас мысли вернулись, и Том настолько ярко и отчетливо увидел перед собой старый и потрепанный дневник, тот самый дневник, что уже долгие годы лежит в сейфе Гонтов, что Риддла передернуло от ужаса. Том часто задумывался о том, что бы сейчас с ним было, не найди он в ту ночь, в хижине Гонтов, редкую и запрещенную книгу по некромантии. Ведь он уже принял решение сделать из кольца своего деда крестраж, когда книга открылась сама собой и взгляд зацепился за описание последствий ритуала, создания крестража. Та ночь многое перевернула в его мировоззрении. Возможно, тому была причина, что он только что убил всю семью Риддл, а, вероятно, все дело в том, что тогда он осознал, какой поступок совершил, убив по неосторожности Миртл и создав из своего дневника крестраж. Так, вместо нового крестража, он принял наследство Гонтов ( то, что Род помог ему с книгой, полностью подтверждало - он признанный Гонт), и связался с поверенным Риддлов (благо, с этим проблем не было, его поразительное сходство с "отцом" и бумаги, подтверждающие, что он родился в законном браке), став официальным наследником своего папочки и бабки с дедом, в отличие от нищих Гонтов, Риддлы смогли оставить кое-что своему потомку... деньги семьи очень помогли ему после окончания школы. Несмотря на сопротивление Дамблдора, он смог устроиться в Министерство магии, сначала, конечно, простым сотрудником, но теперь, годы спустя, он глава своего отдела, который "дружит" с начальником авроров. Темноту и тишину кабинета разбавил еще один хмык. По факту, он тогда в свои шестнадцать лет основал новый род Риддл-Гонт.  
Но ВСЕ это не имеет значения, важно лишь то, что он опять отвлекся и забыл о главном. Что-то менялось в этом мире. Медленно, но неотвратимо, и Том чувствовал, что, чем бы это ни было, оно станет решающим фактором в его противостоянии с Дамблдором, перевесив чаши весов в его пользу или же в пользу Альбуса, но что это... так и оставалось загадкой.  
\- А еще это смутное ощущение опасности, как раз на краю моих чувств, но я не могу сказать, кто из моих приближенных в опасности, - легко вскочив на ноги, Гонт принялся бродить по кабинету. -Головоломка какая-то. И как предки только разбирались во всех этих ощущениях, которые посылает Родовая Магия?!  
Аппарировав прямо из кабинета, он появился на одной из башен Та́уэрского моста, сцепив руки за спиной под плащом "Рыцаря", его лицо не выражало ни единой эмоции, когда он смотрел на Тауэр, Темза где-то внизу бурлила и волновалась:  
\- Что-то приходит, очень опасное. О, Салазар, подскажи мне, что я должен сделать, чтобы защитить тех, кто мне дорог? Что? - но ночь безмолвствовала, впрочем, как и родовая магия Гонтов.

***

Брезгливо передернув плечом, Северус отвернулся от грязнокровки Эванс и принялся за письмо матери. Библиотека – не самое лучшее для этого место, но в подземельях празднуют победу, доставшуюся в матче. Она гарантирует им кубок по квиддичу, ну, или почти гарантирует, осталась еще одна решающая игра с гриффами, но змейки постараются, ибо они лучшие во всем, даже в такой глупой игре.  
«Здравствуй, дорогая мама! Как поживаешь? Как твое здоровье?  
У меня все как обычно. Я учусь, получаю только хорошие оценки. Особенно удачно у меня получается зельеварение и чары, но плохо дается трансфигурация. Из-за этого Макгонагалл постоянно ко мне придирается, не забыв выделить своих любимчиков - Поттера и Блэка, которые образовали с еще двумя идиотами что-то наподобие банды, и название придумали пафосное – «Мародеры». Мне вот интересно, эта четверка хоть знает, какое значение несет в себе это слово? Люц часто смеется над их потугами хоть как-то навредить слизеринцам и с удовольствием снимает с Гриффиндора несколько очков.  
Как там твоя кошечка Маркиза? Ты уже, наверно, знаешь, что миссис Норрис обрадовала своего хозяина котятами, и я упросил Филча отдать мне одного котенка. Его зовут Князь, тебе не кажется, что это намек судьбы? Он белый и пушистый, но в тихом омуте черти водятся, верно?  
На каникулах я привезу его к нам домой, если папа разрешит. Он как раз подрастет к тому времени. Я надеюсь, что они с Маркизой будут играть вместе, ведь она очень добрая и ласковая кошечка.  
Я по тебе очень соскучился. Но скоро праздники, и я вернусь домой. Буду с нетерпением ждать нашей встречи! Передавай привет папе от меня и Люциуса.

До встречи! 

Твой любящий сын, Северус.»  
\- Допси, - рядом с ним появилась его личная домовичка. - Отнеси это письмо маме.  
\- Слушаюсь, хозяин, - Допси коротко поклонилась и с хлопком исчезла.  
Два часа спустя.  
Люциус увернулся от очередного заклинания, тренировка в пустующим кабинете, где-то в глубине запутанных коридоров подземелий, шла успешно. Северус уверенно отбивал его заклинания и шустро засыпал самого Малфоя своими, когда рядом с ними с хлопком появилась Допси, судя по всему, она принесла ответ. Люциус с трудом сдержался, чтобы не проклясть ни в чем не повинную Допси.  
\- Думаю, на сегодня все. Я в душ.  
\- Извини, Люц, - с мягкой улыбкой улыбнулся Северус.  
Малфой ответил доброй усмешкой и, взлохматив другу волосы, еще больше приведя их в беспорядок, покинул комнату, напоследок бросив:  
\- Не задерживайся сильно, скоро отбой.  
Усевшись на единственном нормальном стуле в заброшенном классе, Северус открыл ответное письмо матери.  
«Здравствуй, мой мальчик!  
У меня все нормально, и у папы тоже.  
Я очень рада, что тебя хорошо приняли в Слизерине. Мелинда мне рассказывала, что ты очень талантливый мальчик. И мы с отцом очень гордимся твоими успехами в магии.  
Я надеюсь, твои перепалки с «Мародерами» (до чего же глупое название) - просто детские ссоры и ничего больше. Я не хочу, чтобы ты во что-то ввязывался. Тем более, в игры Дамблдора.  
А насчет котенка, то Октавиус не против его завести. Наоборот, мы очень хотим, чтобы Маркиза нашла себе пару. И вскоре у нас тоже появятся милые маленькие котята.  
Мы с папой очень соскучились по тебе, Сев. И вдвоем уже с нетерпением ждем каникул, очень хочется тебя увидеть. А пока ждем твоих писем.

Передавай привет Люциусу.

До встречи!

Твоя любящая мама».

***

Дамблдор сидел в своем кабинете и просматривал журнал первогодок. Он уже подобрал себе несколько учеников, которых хотел видеть на своей стороне. Это были Сириус Блек и Джеймс Поттер – ярые гриффиндорцы, Клара Вейн - умная равенкловка, Марк Глен – добрый хаффлпаффец, Адам Свен и Северус Октавиус Принц – хитрые и талантливые слизеринцы. Первые трое глупы, и их легко переманить на свою сторону. А после управлять ими на свое усмотрение. При этом он, Альбус, сможет получить доступ к их деньгам и поместьям, напичканными различными артефактами и обладающими неплохой защитой. Марк и Адам, хоть и без влиятельных родителей, но довольно способные парни и могут быть полезны. Рабочая сила, так сказать. А Северус Октавиус Принц - самый настоящий клад. Сильный, умен не по годам и вообще очень талантливый мальчик. К тому же, Принцы - очень сильный род в магической Британии. Получить такого сторонника - просто великолепно. Только есть две существенные проблемы - Северус сторонится Дамблдора и враждует с первыми двумя шалопаями. Но это даже на руку Альбусу, ведь так Принца будут травить, он об этом позаботится. Надо лишь при следующей встрече с Джеймсом намекнуть, что мальчишка - темный маг, и вуаля, вражда развязана, а в конце появится Дамблдор и протянет ему «руку помощи». Тут главное вовремя появится. А это директор умел.  
Старик допил чай и отложил журнал. План придуман, и осталось только подождать, пока потенциальные сторонники подрастут для "борьбы со злом". Они помогут скинуть потенциального врага - Тома Редда-Гонта. Ну, а пока можно отдохнуть и пройтись по Косой Аллее.  
Альбус вышел из замка и аппарировал, надо бы навестить Гаррика, глядишь, что-нибудь интересное расскажет...


	4. Встречи, приятные и не очень.

Малфой-мэнор. 

Он не ожидал посетителей в этот вечер. Аманда была на встречи с подругами, Люциус в школе, но стук в дверь был коротким, но настойчивым.  
\- Том! - воскликнул Абрахас, торопливо открыв дверь в приветственном жесте. - Что привело тебя ко мне? Случилось что?   
\- Привет, друг, - улыбка Риддла была кривой, он небрежно побрел через лестничную площадку. - Обычная пьянка.   
Том достал бутылку с раствором янтарного цвета из плаща, отвечая сразу на все заданные и не заданные вопросы.   
\- Та-дам!   
Малфой глубоко вздохнул, оглядываясь на свой заброшенный чай и недочитанную книгу. Неужели он просит так много?! Всего лишь, один тихий вечер. Гонт поставил бутылку виски на журнальный столик между ними. Абрахас хотел позвать домовика, чтобы он принес стаканы, но Том просто махнул рукой и призвал их с небольшого бара.   
\- Ммм, - тихо простонал Абрахас, не обращая внимания на тихий хмык Риддла, делая сразу большой глоток, и спокойно воспринял добавление спирта в стакане без лишнего шума на этот раз.   
\- Люциус сообщил, что наследник Принцев привлек внимание Джеймса Поттера, про их взаимоотношения уже нельзя сказать ничего хорошо, а ты знаешь, где Род Поттеров, там и Дамблдор, - произнес вслух Малфой, но Риддл лишь мотнул головой, показывая, что не хочет говорить об этом сегодня.   
Одновременно бросая в своего друга подушку с дивана, отчего Абрахас застонал от мнимой боли. - Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты ужасный человек?   
Гонт, ухмыльнулся:  
\- В значительной степени… все!   
Малфой весело рассмеялся, но его смех был прерван тем, что дверь в дом открылась с громким хлопком.   
Прислонившись к закрытой двери, Аманда Малфой закрыла глаза на секунду, пытаясь по звукам понять, присутствовал ли муж дома. Зная его, он, вероятно, был и, возможно, делал что-то ужасно скучное. Но вместо тишины или звука кипящей воды, там был ... смех.   
Пройдя в голубую гостиную, она увидела занимательную картину: своего почти всегда спокойного и даже холодного мужа, сидящего напротив Тома Риддла-Гонта, с которым Аманда встречалась на нескольких устроенных министерством балов, попутно отметив полупустые бутылки, что стояли между этими двумя. Том отсалютовал Аманде, даже не встав с дивана, как это предписывал этикет, впрочем, ее муженек тоже не шелохнулся при ее появлении. И это глава рода Малфой?  
\- Миледи, - предложил Том, его улыбка была кривой, как будто он никогда и ничего не делал, ничего серьезного.   
Обычно Аманда старалась не портить отношения с друзьями Абрахаса, но сегодня все это только разозлило ее. Женщина только поджала губы в ответ на приветствие.   
\- Я буду в своей комнате, - объявила она, перебив Гонта, к которому особых чувств не питала.   
Повернувшись к мужу, она прошипела:  
\- Приходите ко мне, когда вы вспомните, что у вас есть жена, дорогой.   
Она ушла прочь, сердито сжимая кулаки и оставляя несколько растерянного и протрезвевшего Абрахаса и Тома одних.   
\- Ну, это было ...- Том начал, а затем затих.   
Он взглянул на Малфоя, а затем кивнул в сторону, в которую ушла Аманда, звук захлопнувшейся двери стал ему ответом.   
\- Аманда беременна, и ее настроение меняется чаще, чем котировки акций, - произнес Абрахас, со вздохом, как будто это все объясняло.   
Он потер вески и встал.   
\- Том, я прошу прощения от имени моей жены за ее хамство. Я ... ты всегда можешь, конечно.   
\- Эй, Аби, нет необходимости в этой формальности. Это я, помнишь? - Риддл ухмыльнулся и игриво подтолкнул Малфоя по плечу. - Ты должен пойти поговорить с ней. Скажи ей, что мне жаль, если я забыл что-то, чему аристократов учат с младенчества, и повел себя по-хамски. Я вернусь, - заверил Том друга. - Нужно что-то больше, чем твоя жена, чтобы напугать меня.   
Он улыбнулся и направился к двери, в то время как Малфой с печальным вздохом повернулся к лестнице, чтобы подняться в комнату Аманды.   
Том посмотрел на небо, такое близкое и одновременно далекое. Вновь пошел дождь, и чувствует он себя так, как будто он не спал в течение нескольких веков. Достав из кармана флакончик с отрезвляющим зельем, Гонт подумал, что надо бы заглянуть в аптеку, а то запасы ингредиентов уже подходят к концу. Жаль, из-за истерики беременной Аманды не удалось расслабиться, тогда, возможно, завтра утром он бы взглянул на мучающую его проблему под другим углом, но, видно, Судьба была не на его стороне...  
***

После аппарации, Дамблдор оказался в пабе Тома «Дырявый котел». Спешить не хотелось, нужно еще разузнать обстановку. Ведь, может, он что-то новое и полезное узнает от старых знакомых.   
Альбус подошел к лавке Гаррика и вошел внутрь. Старик, как и всегда, находился возле прилавка.  
\- Здравствуй, Гаррик, - поздоровался Дамблдор.  
\- Приветствую, Альбус, в моей скромной обители. Давно тебя не видел. Какими судьбами?  
\- Все шутки шутишь, да, друг мой? Вот изъявил желание прогуляться. Как поживаешь?   
\- Неплохо, так что не жалуюсь. Как дела в школе? Студенты не шалят? - усмехнулся Олливандер.  
\- Ну, что ты, дорогой мой друг. Они же дети, а для детей это привычно. Лучше скажи, новый Министр не появлялся?  
\- Ах, вот зачем ты пришел - узнать что-то новое и познавательное. Но, нет, я давно его не видел. Возможно, он придет на праздник. Ведь Хеллоуин скоро, - ответил Гаррик. - Что, проблемы устраивает?  
\- У меня все под контролем, Олливандер. Он слишком самоуверен, чтобы быть мне конкурентом! - ответил Дамблдор, которого этот разговор начинал малость бесить.  
Но ссориться с продавцом палочек не хотелось. Еще бы, он ведь отличный информатор.   
\- Прости, друг мой, но мне пора. Дела не ждут.  
\- До встречи, Альбус, - проговорил старик вслед уходящему Дамблдору.

После ухода директор Хогвартса решил размять ноги, пройдясь по Косой Аллее и зайти в один из многочисленных пабов. Там тоже можно узнать нужные сведения. Но как только он подошел к пабу, заметил знакомую фигуру, окутанную черным плащом.   
Маг усмехнулся и подошел к нему:  
\- Здравствуй, Том. Как дела?  
\- Какие люди, да еще и без охраны, - с усмешкой протянул Гонт, который ну никак не ожидал встретить поздним вечером директора Хогвартса, испортившего своим присутствием все настроение, сходил за ингредиентами, называется. - Вы здесь по делам или решили навестить одно из знаменитых заведений в Лютном Переулке?  
\- Решил прогуляться и навестить паб, - ответил Альбус, рассматривая своего бывшего ученика.  
Он особо и не изменился с момента их последней встречи. Все та же ухмылка на красивом аристократичном лице вместе с насмешливым выражением глаз. - А ты тут какими судьбами?  
Том оскалился, о, да, так он сейчас все этому пауку и выложит, перетопчется, хотя тайны из своего похода в аптеку Том не делал, да и не собирался, но Дамблдор, последний человек на земле перед кем он будет исповедоваться.  
\- Директор, на вашем месте я бы поторопился, а то всех сладких мальчиков разберут, и вам придется довольствоваться каким-нибудь неумехой, - слова, произнесенные спокойным и насмешливым тоном, били словно пощечины, и Альбус почувствовал, как внутри от злости начинает бушевать магия.   
Так и хотелось приложить наглеца каким-нибудь мерзопакостным проклятием, да потяжелее, от всей души, но Том лишь издевательски улыбнулся. - Не старайтесь, директор, я не боялся вас в детстве, и вам не по силам напугать меня сейчас. Я не ваш любовничек Гриндельвальд, чтоб проигрывать вам дуэль из-за мифической «любви до гроба», да и палочка, в которую так вцепились ваши пальцы, предаст вас однажды, как и своих прежних владельцев. Хотите дуэли, я не против, слово за вами... директор.  
От слов Реддла-Гонта Дамблдору так и хотелось бросить в мага каким-либо заклинанием, но он сдержался. В конце-концов, именно этого Том и добивается. И устроенная дуэль посреди улицы может плохо оказаться на репутации светлого волшебника, поэтому старик просто улыбнулся и посмотрел в глаза Реддла.  
\- Вынужден оказаться, мой дорогой Том. Но это по-мальчишески устраивать дуэли. И, кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы ты опозорился, - Альбус хитро улыбнулся и с вызовом взглянул на мужчину. – Мы оба взрослые люди, не будем заниматься такой ерундой.  
\- Тогда не смею вас больше задерживать, мистер Дамблдор, - холодно произнес Лорд Риддл-Гонт. – Думаю, вы найдете, чем заняться и без меня. Прошу простить, дела.   
Развернувшись к Дамблдору спиной, Том ушел на совиную почту. Схватив бумагу и набросав небольшую записку, он отправил сову по одному ему известному адресу. Рядом с Альбусом родовая магия била тревогу и вновь на что-то пыталась ему указать.  
\- Милорд, может вам чем-то помочь? - тихо и с сомнением спросила девушка, стоявшая за прилавком совиной почты, когда он привалился к косяку, устало наблюдая за полетом птицы. Грязнокровка, определил Том, лишь взглянув на нее.  
\- Не думаю, что это в ваших силах, Прекрасная Леди, - слегка кривовато улыбнулся Гонт. - Но за предложение спасибо.  
Вздохнув, он покинул почту и направился прямиком в аптеку. Дамблдора нигде не было видно, вероятно, он и взаправду отправился в бордель, как предположил Том, чтоб уколоть его. Однако Гонт не верил в это, а, значит, мужчина должен выяснить, что задумал этот паук, даже если все окажется пустышкой, из них двоих на шаг впереди должен быть Том, и только тогда он сможет добиться всего, чего его душе угодно.  
После ухода Реддла-Гонта, настроение Альбуса резко поднялось. Он был очень рад, что смог задеть самоуверенного мальчишку. Но один выигранный бой – это еще не все, впереди их ждет настоящая война, которая, судя по настрою Тома, будет сложной. Дамблдор привык идти до конца. Кто же поставит решающий мат?

Директор решил отпраздновать свою победу и аппарировал в «Три метлы», где его окликнула Розмерта, хозяйка заведения.  
\- Альбус, какая встреча. Проходите, садитесь. Вам как всегда?  
\- Да, милая Роз, - ответил он, улыбаясь.  
\- Бросьте, директор, мы оба знаем, что вы любите мальчиков.  
Дамблдор засмеялся и взялся за свое виски.  
Просидев (и не только) здесь до вечера, Альбус вернулся в Хогвартс. Определенно, это был хороший день, и встреча была интересной и, наверняка, когда-нибудь принесла свои плоды. Осталось придумать над тем, что делать с Томом, чем и займет оставшееся время.

Глубокая ночь. Малфой-мэнор.

Сова стучала назойливо и долго, в конце концов, Аманде это надоело. Впустив недовольного почтальона, женщина отвязала письмо от ее лапки и, приказав Добби позаботиться о птице, вгляделась в почерк на конверте, хотя подпись "Лорд Риддл-Гонт" объяснила и позднее время, и настойчивость совы. Оглянувшись на спокойно спящего мужа, Аманда впервые в жизни, порадовалась тому, что Абрахас всегда любил поспать и, если засыпал, то разбудить его было возможно только пушкой или начавшейся войной.

\- До завтра спокойно подождете, Милорд, - слегка мстительно произнесла женщина, бросая письмо на стол.  
***

Сутки спустя. Хогвартс.  
Когда было уже за полночь, в окно директора постучала большая Министерская сова. Дамблдор оторвался от записей, лежащих на столе, и открыл окно, впуская птицу. Та подлетела к столу, подставив лапку с письмом. Альбус отвязал его и внимательно взглянул на строчки, написанные немного корявым почерком.

«Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, Министерство Магии хочет лично просмотреть дела школы волшебства и магии Хогвартс. Поэтому завтра ровно в десять часов в вышеупомянутую школу приедет комиссия. Она будет состоять из Лорда Томаса Реддла-Гонта, Лорда Абраксаса Малфоя, мистера Джастина Найтера и мистера Адама Флейна. Они проверят документацию школы. В случае вашего сопротивления, мы будем вынуждены вас задержать.

Министерство Магии».

Дочитав письмо, Альбус бросил его в горящий камин. Судя по всему, Том хочет отыграться, и он принимает вызов. Посмотрим, кто кого.


	5. Знакомство.

Когда на часах было почти десять, Дамблдор вышел из своего кабинета и направился в Большой зал встречать комиссию. Конечно, это необязательно делать, но он хотел контролировать ситуацию от начала до конца. 

Вот двери открылись, и в зал вошла четверка магов. Абрахас Малфой как всегда был в белом, а Томас Реддл-Гонт - наоборот, в черном. Остальные двое были в министерских мантиях. Альбус быстро окинул их взглядом-рентгеном и подошел к ним.   
\- Здравствуйте, уважаемые, - поздоровался директор, приветливо улыбаясь.  
\- Господин директор, - коротко поклонился мистер Джастин Найтер. - Как вы знаете, в Хогвартс прибыла комиссия, дабы убедиться, что вы и ваши учителя выполняете предписания Министерства, а так же соблюдаете все правила школы по ее защите и обучению учеников. Глава Попечительского Совета, Лорд Малфой, настоял и на аудите, которым займется мистер Адам Флейн. У вас имеются какие-нибудь возражения или предложения?   
\- Нет, мистер Найтер, - слащаво улыбнулся Альбус, не сводя взгляда голубых глаз с Тома, который с циничной усмешкой не отводил взгляд темно-синих глаз. – Хогвартс - лучшая школа в мире, и вам предстоит убедиться в этом. Так как сегодня воскресенье и почти все ученики ушли в Хогсмид, нам никто не сможет помешать.   
\- Отлично, - кивнул Флейн, с некоторым холодом смотря на радостного директора.  
Его интуиция профессионала говорила, что, когда комиссии так улыбаются, от проверяющих скрывают многое, не очень приятного и для самой комиссии, и для общественности. Но он не имеет ничего против работы Геракла и будет рад вычистить, наконец-то, эти «авгиевы конюшни».   
\- Представьте мне все финансовые отчеты за последние пять лет.   
\- Но зачем, же так много? - с улыбкой, многим поднадоевшей, воскликнул Дамблдор, заставив Флейна поморщиться. - Это десятки томов, и ваша работа займет несколько дней минимум.   
\- Вас это не должно волновать, господин директор, - холодно ответил мужчина, заставляя старика посмотреть на себя оценивающе. - Ваше дело предоставить мне всю документацию и помещение, где я буду работать.   
\- Как пожелаете, господин Флейн. Следуйте за мной, господа.   
Флейн и Найтер пошли за директором, в то время как Малфой и Гонт остались стоять там же, где и были. Альбус оглянулся на своих главных противников.   
\- Мы осмотрим школу, господин директор, - с едва ощутимой издевкой протянул Гонт.   
\- Как вам будет угодно, - презрительно бросил директор, продолжив свой путь в обществе министерских сотрудников.   
«По Тайной комнате соскучился, Том? - заинтересовано подумал Дамблдор. - Только зачем ты берешь с собой Малфоя, неужели, ваша «дружба» предусматривает приношение этого самого друга в жертву василиску, и зачем? Ради очередного крестража? О нет, мой мальчик, я не буду тебе в этом мешать, когда безумие овладеет тобой, тебя легче будет победить».  
Оставшись одни, Том с Абрахасом выдохнули. Присутствие поблизости директора действовало обоим на нервы, заставляя держаться в полной боевой готовности:  
\- Думаю, здесь мы разделимся. Я же знаю, что твой сын не отправился ни в какой Хогсмид и дожидается тебя в подземельях, - с мягкой улыбкой произнес Риддл. - А я и вправду поброжу по школе и осмотрюсь.   
\- Будь осторожен, - посоветовал Малфой, сильно переживая за собеседника.  
Мало ли что случится.   
\- Как всегда, мой друг, как всегда.   
Хлопнув Малфоя по плечу, Том направился прямиком к туалету для девочек, где почти у самой двери столкнулся с первокурсником со Слизерина. Судя по одежде и повадкам, малыш был чистокровным волшебником.   
\- И куда мы так спешим, молодой человек? Забыв не только о необходимости смотреть по сторонам, но и о чести Рода!  
***

Проснувшись, Северус умылся, переоделся и отправился вместе с Люциусом в Большой зал. Поскольку было воскресенье, то большая часть учеников находилась в Хогсмиде.   
\- Хотел спросить, а почему ты не пошел вместе с другими в Хогсмид? - спросил Принц у Люца, когда они уже заканчивали с завтраком.   
\- Сегодня в школу приедет мой отец. У него какие-то дела, и он зайдет ко мне, чтобы поговорить. Возможно, это по поводу моей помолвки с Нарциссой, - ответил блондин. - А ты что планируешь делать?   
\- Почитаю книгу, я тут заприметил одну, - Северус прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся..  
\- Книжный червь, - проговорил Малфой и взлохматил волосы друга. - Тогда желаю удачи, не скучай, - и он вышел из зала.   
Вскоре за ним отправился и Принц. Прежде чем пойти в библиотеку, он решил немного прогуляться по школе. Все-таки - Хогвартс – поистине великолепное зрелище, обладающее чувством величественности и мудрости.  
Мальчик прошел уже несколько метров, как вдруг оказался прямо перед дверью в закрытый женский туалет на втором этаже. Конечно, было бы логичней пройти мимо, но интерес взял свое, и Северус вошел внутрь. Но, как оказалось, там ничего интересного кроме призрака не было. Да и плакса Миртл сразу начала жаловаться на жизнь. Слизеринец несколько минут слушал ее, но вскоре он, сославшись на дела, ушел. Не каждому дано внимать ее словам.  
Как только он отошел от туалета, то налетел на кого-то человека, которого раньше в школе не видел.  
Пока незнакомец отчитывал его, Северус рассматривал мага. Тот был высоким и довольно красивым. Синие глаза так и завораживали, а дорогая одежда подчеркивала стройную фигуру. Но больше всего Принца удивила сила, исходившая от незнакомца и плотным коконом окутывавшая его.  
\- Я в библиотеку шел и не заметил вас. Простите, - ответил мальчик, хотя чувство вины не признавал.  
\- И как тебя зовут, малыш? - усмехнулся Том.   
Прозвище ребенку явно не принесло удовольствия, это было заметно по темным, почти черным глазам, но он промолчал, и коротко поклонившись старшему магу, представился:  
\- Северус Октавивиус Принц, к вашим услугам, Милорд.  
\- Принц? Как интересно, - заинтересовано протянул Гонт.   
Ведь только недавно Абрахас рассказывал ему, что наследником Принцев заинтересовался сам Дамблдор. Что могло привлечь «светлого» мага в этом мальчишке?   
Если приглядеться, то, конечно, можно заметить, что за совершенно обычной внешностью скрываются ум и сила, которой его не обидела Магия, но вот так вот сразу ответить на заданный себе вопрос, Риддл не мог. В конце концов, Северус был не единственным магически одаренным ребенком в школе, а это значило лишь одно, Альбус заметил в нем то, что сам Том упускает из виду. - Насколько мне известно, ты дружишь с наследником Малфоев, и Люциус уже пригласил тебя в гости на Рождественский бал.  
\- Да, - тихо ответил Принц, маг интриговал, а его личная магия как будто ластилась к нему, но Северусу это наверняка показалось, ибо быть такого не может. - Вы так и не представились.  
\- Ох, прошу простить мне мой недочет. Мое имя Томас Марволо Риддл-Гонт, и я рад нашему знакомству, наследник Рода Принц, даже при таких обстоятельствах.  
\- Благодарю, Милорд.  
\- Ты вроде спешил в библиотеку, не смею тебя больше задерживать, - сказал Риддл, с любопытством смотря в глаза мальчику, многие в подобной же ситуации отводили глаза, но Принц был явно сделан из другого теста, и своих темных очей, не отводил.   
На разуме была защита, когда Том попытался при помощи легилименции прочесть поверхностные мысли, но сразу же наткнулся на стену окклюмента. Северус нахмурился, ему явно не понравилось, что кто-то пытался пробраться к нему в голову. Но вместо того, чтобы расстроиться, Том почему-то развеселился.   
«Ну, хоть Дамблдор безнаказанно не залезет к малышу в голову», - пронеслось у него в мыслях.  
\- Смею надеяться увидеть вас на Рождественском балу у Малфоев и продолжить наше знакомство. А сейчас позвольте откланяться, наследник Принц.  
Резко развернувшись на каблуках, Том скрылся за дверью женского туалета.  
\- Стойте, вам туда нельзя, это туалет для девочек, - но Риддл его уже не слышал.   
\- Откройс-с-ся, - прошипел на парселтанге Том.   
К его радости, туалет пустовал, не было даже призрака Миртл, напоминавшая ему о том, что он когда-то совершил. Раковина послушно отъехала в сторону, и Гонт нырнул в темный проем, торопясь на встречу с фамильяром Слизерина. К сожалению, его поспешность сыграла с ним злую шутку, ибо он не видел, как открылась дверь, и в туалете появился Северус...  
После того как Реддл-Гонт скрылся в женском туалете, в Северусе вновь разыгралась любопытство, до добра не доводившие, но он зашел в туалет. Первое, что увидел мальчик, заставило его шокировано застыть. Умывальники отодвинуты в сторону, а на их месте стоял самый настоящий тунель!   
«Неужели этот маг - наследник самого Салазара Слизерина?!» - подумал Принц.   
Он безумно хотел прыгнуть вниз за Томом, но мальчик понимал, что это слишком опасно. Ведь его может убить василиск, живущий там. Или это сделает сам Гонт, когда его заметит. Неизвестно, что можно ожидать от такой темной лошадки. Однако любопытство в который раз за сегодня выиграло, и Северус прыгнул вслед за новым знакомым.   
Когда он оказался внизу, в глаза сразу же бросились кости каких-то животных, горой лежащие на полу. Дальше находился большой черный тоннель, так зовущий и просящий в себя войти, что устоять перед таким соблазном никак нельзя.   
Сначала ему было очень страшно, и Северус уже хотел вернуться, как вдруг услышал шаги.   
«Гонт!» - подумал он и двинулся дальше, пытаясь не потерять звуки шагов.   
Принц осматривался по сторонам, но из-за тьмы почти ничего не было видно.   
Пройдя уже довольно большое расстояние, Северус остановил свое внимание на нечто похожем на дверь. Только та имела необычную круглую форму, и на ней изображались переплетенные змеи. Мальчик вошел внутрь и оказался в каком-то зале. Посередине располагалась некая дорожка, а по бокам была вода, много воды. На стенах горели факелы, освещая все вокруг. Взгляд Принца пал на большую голову какого-то древнего человека.   
«Статуя Салазара Слизерина», - было последней мыслью мальчика, прежде чем он услышал чей-то крик:  
\- Неееет! - и сознание заволокла тьма...


	6. Тайная комната.

Том подошел к статуе Салазара. Да, когда-то очень давно то, что он нашел легендарную комнату доказывало - он и есть наследник легендарного Основателя. Прошли годы, прежде чем он понял: не важно, чья кровь течет в тебе, еще важнее, кто ты сам. Подняв руку, на которой блеснуло теперь видимое кольцо Гонтов, он прошипел:  
\- Приветс-с-ствую Величайшего из Хогвартс-с-ской четверки.  
Пасть открылась, и тут Том услышал у себя за спиной шаги.  
«Дамблдор что ли решил за мной последовать? Так Василиск будет рад обрести в своем убежище новую статую», - с едкой усмешкой подумал Гонт, да только шаги были слишком легкими и явно плавными для Дамблдора, за ним явно шел ребенок.   
Том и сам не понял, как успел обернуться, бросить упрямого Принца на пол и накрыть маленькое тельце собой. Резкая встреча с полом явно прошла не бесследно для головы Северуса, ибо он был без сознания, но это заботило Тома в данную секунду в меньше всего.  
\- Я здес-сь, я сос-скучилс-ся по тебе, - услышал Том над своим ухом.  
\- Я с-слышу тебя, и да, я тоже с-с-сос-скучился.  
\- Кто это? Ты привел незнакомца, - Василиск был раздражен.  
\- Он моя с-семья. Его зовут С-северус, - раньше Том никогда не врал своему необычному другу, но допустить, чтобы история с Миртл повторилась, он не мог. - Я запреш-шаю тебе причинять ему вред!  
\- Как с-с-скажеш-шь, нас-с-следник, - прошипел Василиск, складываясь кольцами рядом с ним.   
До змея так и хотелось дотронуться, даже понимая, какую страшную угрозу он может представлять, но выполнить этот план Тому помешал Северус, который начал приходить в себя. Василиск с интересом посмотрел на детеныша, что все еще был скрыт телом его юного хозяина.  
\- Милорд? - неуверенно позвал Северус Тома, все так же лежащего на нем.   
Самое странное было в том, что это не вызывало отторжения. Риддл был теплым и живым, а если присмотреться, то очень красивым...  
Вся эта ситуация странная, даже не так. Очень СТРАННАЯ. Мальчик попросту не мог понять, зачем Гонт спас его от смертельного взгляда Василиска, в чьем присутствии Принц не сомневался. Ведь было бы проще спрятать труп, а всем сказать, что ничего не знаю. Ну, а потом кто-то бы нашел его тело, если бы смог найти. Или его кости. При последнем предположении мальчик вздрогнул, вспоминая обглоданные кости животных.  
Но, несмотря на удивление, кое-что в этой ситуации очень понравилось Северусу. А именно поступок Гонта. Тот же мог и пальцем не пошевелить и позволить Василиску его убить. Но он не позволил этому случиться. И именно от такой мысли Северус почувствовал тепло, разливающееся по телу. Это чувство напоминало теплый чай, который так любит пить мальчик зимой.  
\- Простите, - не зная, почему, извинился Принц.  
\- Потом, С-северус, - сам того не поняв, ответил на парселтанге Том и храбро посмотрел в глаза василиску, ради хозяина прикрывшего одно из своих век, дабы не навредить ему. - Мы можем вс-с-стать? Холодный пол не лучш-ш-шее мес-с-сто для ребенка.  
\- Я же тебе с-столько говорил, что не причиню вреда ни тебе, нас-с-следник, ни твоим близким. Почему же ты мне не вериш-ш-шь?, - обижено прошипел Василиск, отворачиваясь от Тома и Северуса.  
\- Может, потому что помню, что с-случилос-с-сь много лет назад?  
\- ТЫ С-САМ ЭТОГО ХОТЕЛ! - в ярости зашипел змей, поднимая голову и смотря на своего пусть и подросшего, но все такого же глупого хозяина. - Мы с-сами выбирае-ем с-свою с-судьбу, и ты с-сделал с-свой выбор, нас-с-следник!  
\- Ты как вс-с-сегда прав, мой друг. С-сейчас-с я бы с-сделал другой выбор, и многое бы отдал, чтобы ис-с-справить то, что тогда произошло, но даже мне это не под с-силу, - с сожалением и грустью прошипел Гонт, опустив взгляд.   
Северус смотрел на него с удивлением и интересом, но страха в его глазах не было, и это странным образом придавало сил.   
\- Единс-с-ственное с-сущес-с-ство на с-свете, которое могло бы с-склеить мою разорванную на два куска душу - перворожденный, но вряд ли хоть кто из них с-соглас-с-сится на такое, а если и с-соглас-с-сится, то цену запрос-с-сит такую, что я пожалею ни только с-сделанных мною ранее ошибках, но и о том, зачем я вообще родилс-с-ся.  
\- Не печальс-с-ся нас-с-следник, вс-с-се в этой жизни с-соверш-шают ош-шибки, и ты не первый, и даже не пос-с-следний.  
\- Мы можем вс-с-стать?  
\- Да, нас-с-следник, я ведь тоже не лиш-шен любопытс-с-ства и хотел бы увидеть того, кого ты принял в гнездо.  
Том аккуратно подхватил Принца подмышки и вместе с ним встал с пола. Северус зажмурился и опустил взгляд в пол, хотя его так и подмывало посмотреть на Василиска самого Салазара Слизерина, но усилием воли он подавил любопытство. Магия Тома окружила собой Северуса, будто спеленав ребенка в защитный купол, изгоняя из его сердца последние крохи страха и сомнений. Да, он поступил глупо, не подумав бросившись за Гонтом, но странным образом он не жалел об этом. Папа постоянно говорил ему, что наследник должен доверять своим чувствам, ибо именно посредствам чувств с ним говорит родовая магия, подсказывая и оберегая, и она ни разу его не подвела. Он там, где должен быть, и рядом с Томом ему ничего не угрожает;  
\- Вот теперь я виж-жу, что он твоя с-семья, - Василиск, подполз к ним поближе. - Не бойс-ся, малыш-ш, пос-с-смотри на меня.  
\- Посмотри на него, Северус, - тихо перевел Том. - Не бойся, пока ты рядом со мной, его взгляд не причинит тебе вреда.  
И Северус поднял свои очи, у него перехватило дыхание от восторга, ибо василиск был прекрасен.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - невольно вырвалось у Принца, смутившись от своей откровенности.  
Северус покраснел, но взгляда не отвел, а протянул руку, будто желая прикоснуться к древнему, как сам Хогвартс, существу. И Василиск явно был не против. Том свободно вздохнул, из груди невольно вырвался хмык, напряжение в комнате и внутри нее таяло как снег по весне. На краткий миг Гонт почувствовал это весеннее солнце, которое согревало все вокруг него, Василиска, Северуса, который уже положил руку на гладкие чешуйки и с каждым разом все смелее гладил змея, и даже эту мрачную комнату, созданную когда-то его предком...  
Северус не мог оторвать от Василиска глаз. Он просто невероятен. Большой, с переливающейся чешуей. От него так и веяло древней силой и могуществом. Рукой, которой он гладил Василиска, мальчик испытывал очень странные ощущения. Будто трогает воду, но отвращения не наблюдалось.   
\- Нравится? - спросил Гонт.  
\- Да, - честно ответил Северус. - Никогда не думал, что попаду в Тайную Комнату Салазара Слизерина, да еще и увижу живого Василиска. Не говоря уже о том, что прикоснусь к нему.  
От слов Принца у Тома вырвался тихий смешок. Этот мальчик не перестает его удивлять. Другие боялись бы даже прыгнуть в тоннель, а он не только это сделал, так еще и проследил за ним, Гонтом! А теперь спокойно поглаживает Василиска, которому, судя по всему, Северус явно вызывал чувство симпатии. Такого Том не ожидал. Ведь даже его Василиск не сразу начал слушаться. А тут за несколько минут!   
«Нужно потом спросить у Северуса, не предлагала ли ему шляпа пойти в Гриффиндор?» - подумал маг.  
Том вызвал Темпус и чертыхнулся. Они тут уже час! И если они не поторопятся, то их начнут искать, чего маг никоим образом не желал.  
\- Северус, нам нужно уже уходить, пока нас не начали искать, - сообщил он.  
\- Да, идем, - проговорил мальчик. - Я рад знакомству, - сказал он довольному Василиску и подошел к Тому.  
\- Я тож-же, - прошипел змей в ответ и обратился ко второму. - Ты не ош-ш-шибся, нас-с-следник.  
\- О ч-чем ты? - спросил удивленный Гонт.  
\- Ещ-ще не время. Но потом ты уз-з-знаешь, нас-с-следник.  
Тому надоело играть в кошки-мышки, и он, взяв мальчика за руку, пошел к выходу из зала, а дальше и к тоннелю. Но как только они оказались в нескольких метрах от прохода в туалет, Гонт остановился и посмотрел на слизеринца.  
\- Северус, сейчас мы выйдем, но прежде я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, что никому не расскажешь об этом месте. Ведь ты не хочешь, чтобы о проходе в Тайную Комнату кто-то узнал, а после убил Василиска?  
\- Нет, Милорд, не хочу. И я никому не расскажу, где был, - сказал мальчик, и вокруг его запястья образовалась легкая светящаяся нить, свидетельствуя, что Магия приняла его обещание.  
\- Умница, а теперь идем.  
Они дошли к выходу и вылезли. После Том закрыл проход, и маги вышли из туалета. Но, не дойдя до лестницы, они наткнулись на Абрахаса и Люциуса Малфоев.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Малфой, - поздоровался Северус.  
\- Здравствуй, наследник Принцев, - ответил тот.  
\- Сев, вот ты где. А я тебя по всей школе ищу. Пойдем, я тебе покажу кое-что, - проговорил Люциус и потащил друга к подземельям.  
Оставшись одни, старшие маги переглянулись.  
\- Как я погляжу, юный наследник Принцев тебе понравился, - с ехидной улыбкой спросил Абрахас.  
\- С чего, ты это взял? - задиристо буркнул Том.   
Малфой с улыбкой снял с челки Риддла небольшой кусочек паутины.  
\- Вот почему. Ты так им увлекся и позабыл про чистящие чары. Да, кстати, а где это вы ползали, что чуть ли не всю грязь на себе собрали?  
\- Черт, - раздраженно чертыхнулся Гонт, доставая палочку и накладывая на себя чистящие чары.  
\- Правильно говорить «Мордред», а не черт, ты же маг, а не магл, вылезший только что из пещеры, -продолжал подтрунивать Малфой.   
Том хмыкнул, подумав, что в одном друг оказался прав, он только что вылез из пещеры. - Учишь вас, Милорд, учишь, а вы все со своим чертом расстаться не можете.  
\- Абрахас, завязывай, пока я добрый.  
\- Ой, боюсь-боюсь, - рассмеялся Малфой.  
\- На вашем месте я бы действительно боялся, Лорд Малфой. Том не умеет дружить, ему не доступна доброта и Свет, - произнес пафосно вылезший как черт из табакерки Дамблдор. - Он не знает, что такое любовь.  
\- Шли бы вы отсюда, директор со своими проповедями, - огрызнулся Абрахас.  
\- Не волнуйся так, Аби, это он не про меня. А про себя, стоит лишь вспомнить, как он предал искренне любящего ЕГО Гриндельвальда, - ехидно произнес Том поправляя волосы.   
Дамблдор забыл обо всем: о комиссии, что сейчас рыскает в ЕГО ЛИЧНОЙ ШКОЛЕ, что Мордредов Гонт вновь его оскорбил. Он узрел на одном из пальцев Тома Воскрешающий камень, явно вставленный в кольцо. Так близко от него еще один Дар Смерти! Как давно Альбус об этом мечтал и грезил...


	7. Легиллименс.

\- Вот, Сев, смотри, что мне отец привез, - сказал Люциус, когда слизеринцы зашли в комнату Малфоя, и дал Принцу красивую коробочку.   
Тот открыл ее и замер. Внутри лежало кольцо! Большой зеленый камень так и переливался на солнце.  
\- Его я подарю Нарциссе в честь нашей помолвки. Оно из белого золота и изумруда. Это наш фамильный перстень. Его мой пра-пра-прадедушка подарил моей пра-пра-прабабушке. А дальше оно передавалось из поколения в поколение.   
\- Оно невероятное, - не удержался от восхищения мальчик.  
\- Да. Кстати, а почему ты... - Малфой не успел договорить, так как в дверь постучали.   
\- Войдите, - сказал Люциус.  
В комнату вошла Анна Мерл - вторая староста Слизерина. Среднего роста брюнетка с синими глазами.  
\- Мистер Принц, вас вызвал директор, - сообщила она.  
\- Д-да, я иду, - удивленно ответил Принц и, попрощавшись с другом, пошел к Дамблдору.

Мальчик не мог понять, зачем директор его вызвал. Ведь он ничего не сделал. Более того, он даже с Мародерами в последнее время не виделся. Северус дошел до кабинета, сказал горгулье пароль и, постучав, вошел внутрь.  
\- Директор, вы звали меня? - спросил он.  
\- Да, мистер Принц, проходите, садитесь, - слащаво начал тот, указывая на стул.  
\- Что-то случилось? - серьезно задал вопрос Северус.   
Он ненавидел, когда кто-то обращается с ним, как с ребенком. Он ведь уже взрослый!  
\- Еще не знаю. Я видел сегодня тебя вместе с мистером Гонтом. Скажи, где вы были?  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, директор. Я встретился с мистером Гонтом в коридоре и все! - спокойно говорил мальчик.   
\- Ты знаешь, что врать нехорошо? - с нажимом спросил Альбус.   
Он попытался считать мысли слизеринца, но наткнулся на блок. От этого он еще больше разозлился. Но пока решил не показывать этого.  
\- Да, профессор. Но я вам не вру!  
«Упрямый, сильный и смелый... Как жаль его ломать. Ведь он мог быть лучшим из лучших», - подумал Дамблдор. Он вытащил палочку, направляя ее на мальчика.  
\- Легиллименс! - сказал он, но кто сказал, что все будет так, как ты захочешь?   
Кабинет сразу погрузился в синеву, палочка была выбита из руки Дамблдора как будто в него попало заклинание «Экспеллиармус!», а Альбус оказался прибит к стене. Северус почувствовал головокружение и рывок, как при аппарации. Дальше сознание погрузилось во тьму...  
***

Том с Малфоем-ст. и министерскими работниками подошли к границе защитных чар школы.  
\- Ну, что ж, господа, до завтра, - коротко поклонился своим товарищам Найтер перед тем, как исчезнуть в воронке аппарации.  
Пауза.  
Малфой обернулся к старому приятелю, который неоднократно помогал ему в его рабочих делах. Том же созерцал небо, он почему-то никак не мог выкинуть из головы мыслей о маленьком Северусе. О том, как тот храбро посмотрел в глаза Василиска, а потом поглаживал его, как маленького котенка. Ему шляпа точно предлагала Гриффиндор, иначе и быть не может. «Маленький, храбрый львенок», - с нежностью подумалось Гонту.   
Они еще немного отошли от территории школы.  
\- Что скажешь, Адам? Ты нашел что-нибудь в этих чертовых книгах?  
\- Не торопи меня, Абрахас, ты знаешь, я этого не люблю, - Флейн умолк, с некоторым удивлением смотря на безучастного ко всему Риддла, хотя именно он эту кашу и заварил.   
Он и его небезызвестные "Рыцари Вальпургиевой ночи".   
\- Но, что-то там есть, скрытое, замазанное, как только возможно, но есть.  
\- Мистер Флейн, вы хотите сказать, что директор Дамблдор, - отмер Том, его синие и холодные глаза как две шпаги схлестнулись со взглядом Адама Флейна, заставив того на секунду пожалеть, что Гонт очнулся от своего странного сна, но сдаваться и уступать было не в его привычках, поэтому он смело встретил взгляд Тома, услышав хмык, - запустил руку в кассу Попечительского совета школы?  
\- Я ничего не хочу сказать, - отрезал Флейн. - Кроме того, что с отчетами работали, причем, очень умело. «Запустил», как вы выразились, ли руку Дамблдор в кассу, мне еще предстоит узнать.  
\- Хочу дать вам совет, мистер Флейн, будьте теперь очень аккуратны и осторожны. Если Дамблдор все же влез в кассу школы и увидит в вас угрозу, поверьте мне, старик ни перед чем не остановится, только бы уничтожить вас.  
\- Спасибо за совет, Лорд Гонт, но я как-нибудь сам разберусь со своей жизнью.  
\- Дело ваше, - пожал плечами Том. - Но потом не пожалейте, что не услышали меня сейчас. А теперь, господа, позвольте откланяться. День сегодня был длинным и насыщенным, и я бы хотел поскорее вернуться домой и отдохнуть, - произнес Том перед тем, как аппарировать, оставив двух старых приятелей вдвоем.  
\- Адам, я знаю, какие слухи ходят про Тома, но поверь, к его словам и советам стоит прислушаться, хотя бы потому, что он никогда не говорит глупостей. И он самый умный человек, которого я когда-либо знал, - тихо, но с нажимом произнес Малфой. - Если он видит в Дамблдоре угрозу для тебя, значит, так оно и есть.  
\- Абрахас, мы знакомы не один год, и я очень уважаю тебя, но слушать советов того, кто называет себя Лордом Волдемортом, я не собираюсь.  
\- Адам, ты...  
\- Все, хватит. Меня уже давно ждут дома. Так что до свидания, Лорд Малфой, - зло отрезал Флейн, перед тем как исчезнуть в вихре аппарации.   
Абрахас устало вздохнул. Том был прав, если в книгах что-то есть и Адам до этого докопается, а он докопается, тут к гадалке не ходи, ему будет грозить опасность от директора. Но что поделать, если этот упрямец не желает ничего слушать? В конце концов, у Адама есть своя голова на плечах, да и магически он не слаб, сам разберется, а его уже заждалась Аманда и хороший ужин, приготовленный верными домовиками.

Том откинул голову на бортик ванной, от пены шел успокаивающий запах роз, мысли были ленивыми и плавными. Риддл почти задремал, когда ванную комнату наполнил запах озона, а с потолка прямо на него из аппарационой воронки упал... Северус Октавиус Принц. Ребенок пребывал без сознания, но видимых ран на нем не наблюдалось. Больше было похоже на магический выброс, значит, что-то напугало его до такой степени, что магия вытащила его из школы, из-под всех защитных барьеров, и перенесла прямиком к нему!  
\- Он не смог бы попасть в Тайную комнату без меня, малыш не знает парселтанг, да и не причинил бы ему Василиск вреда! Здесь что-то другое, - не обращая внимания на свою наготу, Том вылез из ванной, подхватив ребенка на руки. Он, палочкой высушив его одежду, уложил на свою кровать.   
Сняв с ребенка обувь и надев халат, Гонт быстро написал записку и позвал своего эльфа;  
\- Передашь лично в руки либо Лорду Принцу, либо Леди Принц. Ты меня понял?  
\- Да, хозяин, все будет выполнено, как вы пожелаете.  
\- Иди, - приказал Том, домовик с хлопком исчез, а сам присел на край кровати и провел рукой по волосам мальчика. Магия Северуса потянулась к нему, согревая замершие пальцы...  
***

Альбус пришел в себя во владениях мадам Помфри. За окном уже светило солнце, означавшее, что он провел в без сознательном состоянии всю ночь. Голова гудела, как с похмелья, а мысли разбегались в разные стороны. Директор сосредоточился и попытался вспомнить, что произошло перед тем, как он попал сюда?...   
Так, вчера было воскресенье, прибыла эта драклова комиссия во главе с Мордродовым отродьем, Томом. Потом... потом комиссия разделилась... Флейн сразу же закопался в финансовые книги школы... Найтер занялся почти тем же самым, только с министерскими указами и отчетами школы. А что было дальше? Под надуманным предлогом он оставил этих двоих копаться в их бумажках, все равно ничего не найдут. И в коридоре наткнулся на прелюбопытнейшую компанию, состоящую из обоих Малфоев, Тома и... Северуса Принца! Резко вскочив, Дамблдор застонал от боли в спине, и к нему тут же подбежали Поппи и Минерва, но их кудахтанья директор уже не слышал, ибо все наконец-то сложилось.   
«Воскрешающий камень у Тома. Хотя я сразу должен был догадаться об этом, ведь он потомок не только Слизерина, но и Кадма Перевелла! Того самого, кому Смерть лично вручила Воскрешающий камень! Потом я попытался поговорить с мальчишкой Принцем, но он молчал, как будто за этот час Том его околдовал собой. Попытка применить к нему заклинание «Легиллименс» и магический выброс. Последнее, что я помню, это то, как он исчезает из моего кабинета».  
Оттолкнув руки Минервы и Поппи и послушно выпив все предложенные ведьмами зелья, Дамблдор встал с кровати. В спине неприятно кольнуло, но он не обратил на это внимания.  
\- Где сейчас находится мистер Принц? Ведь он был со мной в кабинете, когда у него случился магический выброс.  
\- Мы не знаем этого Альбус, - Минерва устало опустилась на кровать, которую только что занимал директор. - Мы обыскали всю школу. Мистер Малфой вызвал своего отца в связи с пропажей друга. Лорд Малфой прислал письмо, что прибудет, как только вы очнетесь. Что нам теперь делать? Альбус, малыш может быть где угодно, что мы скажем его родителям? Альбус, ты слышал меня?!  
\- Вы уже связались с Принцами, - раздражено спросил Дамблдор, это в его планы совсем не входило, Принцы были мстительным Родом, которые никогда и ничего не забывают. Обычно те, кому они выносили свою «вендетту», долго не жили. И обнаружить у себя во врагах Принцев Альбус желал меньше всего.  
\- Пытались, - вздохнула Минерва. - Но их домовики сообщили - хозяев нет дома.  
Альбус вздохнул чуточку свободнее. Значит, у него еще есть время все исправить.  
\- Я сам этим займусь. Иди, Минерва, насколько я знаю, у тебя сейчас уроки. И не волнуйся, я найду мистера Принца, можешь не сомневаться в этом.  
***

Первое, что почувствовал Северус после пробуждения, были нежные поглаживания по волосам. Он открыл глаза, встречаясь взглядом с черными очами мамы.  
\- Сев, мальчик мой, как ты меня напугал! Я так волновалась за тебя, - проговорила та, осторожно обнимая Принца, боясь навредить.  
\- Мам, со мной все хорошо. Только, - он осмотрел незнакомую спальню, - где я? И что случилось?  
\- Мистер Гонт прислал мне записку, что ты у него и чтобы кто-то из нас пришел. Я хотела сообщить Октавиусу, но тот очень резко на все реагирует. Поэтому он пока ничего не знает. А то, как ты тут оказался, не знает и мистер Гонт.  
\- Я и сам не понял, что произошло, - пробормотал Северус, когда в комнату вошел сам Том.  
\- О, ты уже очнулся, - проговорил он и обернулся к Ясмин. - Леди Принц, мне нужно поговорить с молодым человеком, и не могли бы вы оставить нас двоих?  
\- Да, хорошо, - и дама вышла.  
\- Северус, - обратился к мальчику Гонт, садясь на стул, - пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что произошло.  
Принц задумался, не зная, может ли он довериться Тому? Но вскоре решился и рассказал ему правду. Маг несколько секунд просто сидел, обдумывая слова мальчика, от которых ему с каждой минутой все больше и больше хотелось убить Дамблдора, и сказал:  
\- Спасибо, Северус. Ты мне очень помог. А теперь отдыхай, - он встал и, подойдя к Принцу, укрыл его.   
Мужчина случайно провел по щеке мальчика, отчего тот слегка покраснел и улыбнулся. От этой искренней улыбки внутри Тома что-то кольнуло, и он ответил. Впервые за долгие годы Гонту было так легко и уютно. И с кем? С одиннадцатилетним мальчишкой, с которым только вчера познакомился!   
«Нда... Том, ты впадаешь в детство», - протянул противный голос внутри.  
От этого маг быстро вышел с комнаты, направляясь к аппарационному барьеру.   
«Сегодня Дамблдор перешел допустимую черту и должен быть наказан!» - было последней мыслью перед аппарацией.  
***

Октавиус устроился с газетой на веранде. Солнечный свет заливал небольшую комнату, обставленную скромно, но со вкусом, когда рядом с ним возникла Допси.  
\- Сэр, к вам пришел Лорд Малфой. Говорит, что по срочному делу.  
\- Хорошо, проведи его сюда и приготовь еще кофе и каких-нибудь бутербродов.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр, - Допси коротко поклонилась и с хлопком исчезла. А на веранду вскоре вступил Абрахас Малфой, круги под глазами давали понять - этой ночью Лорд не спал. Абраксас сожалел о том, что так и не смог связаться с Томом, но дело не ждало.  
\- Лорд Принц, - поклонился Абрахас. - Я прошу у вас прошения, что ворвался к вам без предупреждения так рано, но, когда вы узнаете причину, вы все поймете.  
\- Присаживайтесь, Милорд, - Октавиус указал в одно из кресел. - Кофе?  
\- Да, спасибо, - Абрахас вздохнул и достал из мантии письмо сына. - Прочтите это, там ответы на все не заданные вами мне вопросы.  
Октавиус с удивлением взял в руки письмо, судя по всему, Люциуса своему отцу, но стоило ему прочесть лишь часть, как в теплой и светлой до этого веранде резко похолодало. Стекла задребезжали, грозя разбиться и рассыпаться в пыль. Резко отбросив письмо от себя, Октавиус взял себя в руки и вернул нормальную температуру в комнату, одновременно успокаивая стекла.  
\- Где мой сын?  
\- Думаю, ответ на этот вопрос, знает директор... Дамблдор.  
\- Я отправляюсь в Хогвартс, - решительно произнес Принц.   
«И лучше бы Дамблдору знать, где мой наследник, иначе он будет умирать долго и мучительно! Уж я об этом позабочусь», - мысленно злорадствовал отец Северуса.   
\- Я с вами, - отрезал Абрахас.  
\- Идемте, - усмехнулся Принц.   
Схватив несопротивляющегося Малфоя за руку и слегка прижав того к себе, Октавиус аппарировал к воротам школы. Им повезло, ибо, едва выйдя из аппарации, они наткнулись на Дамблдора. Раздался еще один хлопок, и рядом с ними появился Том Риддл, очень злой Том Риддл...

Как только Дамблдор вышел из Больничного крыла, он направился в свой кабинет. Зайдя туда, маг подошел к одной из стен и снял большую картину одного из директоров Хогвартса, откладывая ее в сторону. Моментально на стене появилась карта замка. На ней показан каждый кабинет, комната и даже каждый находящийся в Хогвартсе. Но у нее был один минус - она не показывала Тайную Комнату. Впрочем, сейчас она не нужна Альбусу. Он взглянул на карту, пытаясь найти Северуса Принца. Но его и след простыл.   
«Значит, выброс перенес его за пределы школы! Черт, только этого не хватало!» - подумал директор, направляясь к выходу из замка.  
Если он не успеет вовремя найти мальчишку, то ему будет очень и очень плохо...  
Но Дамблдор не успел дойти и до ворот, как раздались хлопки аппараций, и появились Октавиус Принц и Абраксас Малфой собственной персоной. Альбус остановился, обдумывая, что нужно сказать, когда прозвучал еще один хлопок. Маги обернулись, смотря, кто еще решил побывать на данном «собрании». Это было Томас Гонт. Принц хотел что-то сказать, но его перебил Гонт.  
\- Октавиус, Северус у меня. Его перенес магический выброс, с ним все в порядке. Я понимаю тебя, но сейчас мне нужно пообщаться с господином директором. Вы позволите? - спросил Том, пытаясь спокойно говорить и ничем не выдавая свою злость.  
\- Как скажете, мистер Гонт, - согласился Принц, успокоенный словами говорившего, но он все равно хотел уничтожить виновника.  
Его наследник, его сын! А если бы с ним что-то случилось?! Альбусу повезло, иначе он бы встретился с поистине ужасающим Лордом Принцем!  
Том кивнул директору, как бы говоря идти за ним, и маги пошли к Запретному лесу. Пройдя довольно большое расстояние, они оказались на поляне.  
\- Думаю, тут нам никто не помешает, - проговорил Риддл.   
\- Хочешь убить меня, а труп закопать в лесу, как маггл? - насмешливо спросил Альбус.   
\- Слишком много чести, Дамблдор. Лучше испепелить ваш труп, - усмехнулся Гонт.   
\- Неужели этот мальчик стал для тебя таким важным? А ему ведь только одиннадцать! Интересно, что сделает с тобой Октавиус, когда узнает, что ты развращаешь его сына? А за это светит, минимум, Азкабан, - слащаво говорил директор.  
\- О, не волнуйтесь, таким как вы, я не собираюсь быть. Но в кое-чем вы правы. Мальчик и вправду меня зацепил. Он очень интересный молодой человек. Но я не педофил, и не собираюсь им становиться! Кстати, что мы все обо мне и обо мне, давайте лучше поговорим о вас? Сколько мальчиков побывало у вас в кровати? Сколько им было лет? Десять? Двенадцать? Пятнадцать? А, может, семь?  
\- Интересно, а почему ты так интересуешься моей личной жизнью? Неужели хочешь быть со мной?  
\- Ничего более глупого я еще не слышал, Дамблдор. Да и староваты вы для меня, совсем заезжу вас, копыта так откинете. Но давайте прекратим этот глупый разговор, и решим все раз и навсегда, - сказал Том, в котором уже бурлила ярость.  
\- А ты как всегда слишком самоуверенный. Но ладно, если ты хочешь проиграть, то пусть.  
Маги разошлись по сторонам и поклонились друг другу. Первым напал Дамблдор, но Том с легкостью отбил заклинание и напал сам. Так дуэль продолжалась несколько минут, пока смертельная Авада не попала в грудь Альбуса. Печальный конец для «светлого» волшебника.   
Том подошел к телу и забрал волшебную палочку. Все таки негоже Дару Смерти валяться где попало. После этого Реддл направился обратно к Малфою и Принцу.


	8. Эпилог.

Девять лет спустя.  
Том как можно тише переступил порог ванной и оказался в полутемной комнате. Предметы еле угадывались в пространстве, не будь это его родной комнатой, он давно обо что-нибудь споткнулся, но сегодня ему везло, и он вполне благополучно добрался до собственной кровати. Оказавшись под теплым одеялом, Риддл откинулся на подушки и довольно заурчал, почувствовав, как второе тело на кровати оплетает его собой, будто осьминог, в бок уперся небольшой животик, внутри которого билось два маленьких сердечка его детей. Обняв и тем самым крепче прижав своего «осьминога» поближе к себе, Том довольно выдохнул. Впервые за свои долгие пятьдесят четыре года (хотя мало кто дал бы ему больше двадцати пяти-двадцати восьми лет), он чувствовал, что счастлив и что он там, где должен быть.  
\- А помнишь, как у нас все начиналось? - довольно неожиданно прозвучал голос Северуса в тишине комнаты.   
Том хмыкнул и покрепче прижал к себе свое сокровище, заставив Северуса «ойкнуть».  
\- Вспоминаю каждый раз, когда вижу в отражении зеркала пару седых волосков у себя на голове.  
\- Нет у тебя никаких седых волосков, не надо врать, - обиженно просопел ему на уху муж.  
\- Есть, - усмехнулся Том. - И они появились у меня именно в ту ночь.  
\- Скажешь, что тебе не понравилось?  
\- Понравилось? Да я был в ужасе, одновременно ощущая себя извращенцем и педофилом, который в свои пятьдесят лет затащил в кровать шестнадцатилетнего парня. Так и шло на ум сравнение с незабвенным Альбусом.  
\- Фу, давай не будем о нем.  
\- Хорошо, мое сокровище.  
\- Но ты помнишь? - настаивал парень, хотя Северуса, у которого в Мунго была своя лаборатория по зельям, трудно уже было назвать просто парнем, скорее мужчина, несмотря на его юный возраст. Том грустно вздохнул, на секунду подумав, как они будут выглядеть вместе, когда разница в возрасте станет более заметной, все же тридцать лет - это не книзл чихнул.  
\- Помню, ибо такое не забывают, ты был так настойчив, что на секунду я поверил - мной сейчас просто воспользуются, а потом бросят, - и, несмотря на весь самоконтроль Гонта, в голосе прорезались нотки страха, который не отпускал его до сих пор, что любимый уйдет, оставив его вновь в одиночестве. - За ненадобностью.  
\- Том, - возмущенно начал Принц, поднявшись на локте и заглядывая в любимые глаза. - Как ты можешь об этом не только говорить, но даже думать, зная, как я тебя люблю?  
\- Я тоже, люблю тебя, мое сокровище...

Том крепче прижал к себе сонного Северуса, укрывая его. Дааа, как много всего изменилось. Ведь раньше он и мечтать не мог, что найдет по-настоящему дорогого для него человека. Что найдет того, кто полюбит его. А сейчас у него есть Сев, и скоро появятся еще и два маленьких карапуза. Том откинулся на подушку, вспоминая, как на их с Северусом заявление быть вместе отреагировали родители второго. Мать - Ясмин - поздравила пару, а вот Октавиус...   
\- Как ты посмел прикоснуться к моему сыну?! - проорал Принц-старший, да так, что стекла завибрировали.   
Сказать, что он был зол, ничего не сказать. Маг был в ярости!   
\- Он еще ребенок, а ты взрослый мужчина! Как тебе такое могло в голову прийти! Кем ты себя возомнил?   
\- Милый, прекрати. Не наше это дело, - попыталась успокоить мужа Ясмин.   
\- Нет, ты только послушай! Он... - вновь начал маг, но его прервал Северус, которому эта ссора начала надоедать.   
\- Папа, я люблю Тома и хочу быть только с ним!   
\- Что ты говоришь? Да ты ему в сыновья годишься!   
\- Мистер Принц, Северус очень дорог мне, и я его безумно люблю. Я никогда не причиню ему вреда и не посмею обидеть его. То, что происходит между нами, происходит по обоюдному согласию. Я намного старше Северуса и прекрасно это понимаю. Именно поэтому я отпущу его, если он полюбит кого-то другого. Ведь сейчас он еще очень юн, и временная влюбленность свойственна этому возрасту.   
\- Том, мне не нужен никто кроме тебя! - упрямо проговорил Северус.   
С того момента Октавиус более спокойно относился к отношению магов. А после известия о беременности Северуса, он не только признал, что эти отношения серьезны и настоящие, но и дал согласие на брак, в конце концов, один из близнецов, что родит Северус, будущий Принц, будущее их Рода, а такими дарами, как парселтанг, что унаследует малыш от Гонта, не разбрасываются...   
В школе тоже многое изменилось. После убийства Дамблдора директором стал Флейн. Министерство приняло его персону единогласно. Объяснив это тем, что школе нужен серьезный, надежный и строгий директор, а этого ему не занимать.   
А знаменитая палочка Дамблдора сейчас лежит в сейфе Гонтов Гринготса, куда ее отнес новый Министр Министерства Магии - Томас Реддл-Гонт. Да, он долго шел к этому, а последним шагом было то, что он помог создать антидот к «Драконьей оспе», ради создания которой Дамблдор когда-то и залез в кассу школы. Не без помощи любимого, конечно.   
Том вновь посмотрел на свое маленькое счастье и, наклонившись, поцеловал его.   
\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, засыпая…


End file.
